


Feelings Throughout Time | Commission for jellolas (Toyhouse)

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Ashe and Brea catch up with each other.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Feelings Throughout Time | Commission for jellolas (Toyhouse)

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [jellolas on Toyhouse](https://toyhou.se/jellolas). Brea belongs to them.

Brea walks amongst the familiar cobblestones of the academy, a sense of melancholic nostalgia tugging at his heart as he takes in the sight of the ruined buildings that once stood tall and proud. The very same buildings he walked through as a young student before everything happened. Although there was a significant amount of damage done to the monastery when the Adrestian Empire attacked, not all of it was lost. It gives him a very complicated feeling. Brea heaves a quiet sigh to himself, lost in his thoughts as he aimlessly wanders around the academy in silence.

His feet end up taking him to the greenhouse, one of the few buildings that managed to stay safe even after all this time. Brea slows down to a stop inside the greenhouse when he comes across a familiar face. It's a bit older now and more mature, but there's no way Brea can ever forget the gentle eyes of his fellow classmate.

Ashe is crouched down onto the ground, a soft and warm smile on his face as he pets a trio of cats that gather around him, mewling and rubbing against his leg. Brea remembers seeing this kind of scene quite a lot during their academy days together, and something about it makes his heart ache. It seems like he stared for too long though because Ashe lifts up his head upon sensing somebody's gaze on him, and they make eye contact with each other. Both men freeze on the spot for a moment.

"...Hi." Ashe is the first to break the silence between them, greeting Brea in his usual friendly manner, but he sounds almost awkward.

Brea sounds almost just as bad, quietly humming in response. "...Mm."

Silence is quick to stretch out over them as their conversation immediately comes to a lull, and Ashe idly scratches at his cheek. His eyes flit over to the side, and he gathers the courage to ask, "Um, would you like to sit and chat? It's... been a while. It'd be nice to catch up with each other."

Brea shrugs his shoulders as casual as ever, and Ashe has difficulty reading his expression. He tilts his head to the side and accepts the invitation. "Sure, why not?"

The two of them decide that they're comfortable enough as is in the greenhouse and that there's no need for them to move to another place to chat. Nobody else is around, so there's no need for them to worry about privacy. Both Brea and Ashe move to sit upon the stones' edge in front of the flowers and plants, and although they intended to have a chat, neither one of the two are brave enough to utter a single word.

The trio of cats decide to stay with them, leisurely walking up to the pair and nuzzling against their ankles, helping ease the awkward and tense atmosphere. Brea ends up picking one of the cats up and places the lazy feline onto his lap before beginning to stroke its fur. Ashe watches him for a while in silence, almost as if he's trying to keep this scene forever locked in his mind. The young man clears his throat and starts.

"You cut your hair," he notes, hoping to get a conversation started. "It really surprised me the first time I saw it."

"It's not like I could keep it long and maintain it," Brea answers, one of his hands moving up to idly play with the ends of his hair. "I needed to grow up and appear more professional, y'know?"

Ashe lowers his gaze towards the ground and picks up the other two cats pawing at his clothes. A sense of sadness rises up within his throat. The words "grow up" reminds him that they were just students when the war happened. So much has happened despite being so young, and their surroundings forced them to grow up far too quickly.

Ashe shakes his head from side to side, trying to chase the gloomy thoughts away by continuing the conversation and asking a question, "So, what were you doing during these five years?"

Brea nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back down to the cat curled up comfortably on his lap, fingers continuing to run along its soft fur. "I went back home," he answers after some time. His answer is vague, and he doesn't provide any further exclamation, but Ashe doesn't particularly mind it. He doesn't know what might have happened to Brea during that seemingly short but also long amount of time they haven't seen each other, and he doesn't want to pry and possibly make him uncomfortable.

Instead, Ashe hums quietly in acknowledgement as if deep in thought. He tries to think of a response or something to talk about to keep the awkwardness at bay before remembering something.

"I received your letter," he says, fidgeting with his fingers ever so slightly. "I tried to write back to you a few times, but I never really got a response." Ashe ends up laughing, but it sounds weak, almost as if he's trying to hide his embarrassment and disappointment. He lowers his head and stares hard at the ground, ignoring the two cats that mewl and paw at him as if trying to cheer him up.

"To be honest..." he continues with a meek sounding voice and confesses, "I thought that maybe... you had forgotten about me."

"Are you stupid?" Brea responds harshly out of instinct, but he's quick to realize just how rude he sounds, especially to a dear friend he hadn't seen for five years, and he winces. "Sorry," he apologizes almost immediately afterwards, his shoulders sagging. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Ashe replies warmly, wearing a smile as if to reassure Brea that he understands that he meant no ill-will. He's probably used to it by now considering how much time they spent together during their school days.

Brea discreetly breathes out a sigh of relief before beginning to clumsily explain, "It isn't that I forgot you. I just couldn't really find a good opportunity to write, and when I finally did, I didn't know _what_ to write."

It looks like he wants to keep saying something else, but he bites his tongue and holds himself back. Instead, Brea starts to play with the cat he had picked up earlier, almost as if in an attempt to downplay the embarrassment of his next words. He decides to swallow back his pride and adds in a much quieter voice, "Even if I never wrote back to you, I never really stopped thinking of you... Like how you were doing... If you were eating well and sleeping well... If you were happy... You never... left my mind."

Ashe's eyes widen as he processes Brea's words. His tone sounds almost harsh and crude, but his words are anything _but_ that. Ashe finds his cheeks growing warm, and he knows that Brea is being sincere and truthful with him. It feels like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder, and Ashe never realized just how much the thought of Brea forgetting him had bothered him until now. He breathes out a small and quiet sigh of relief before his expression turns serious. It's only appropriate that he answers in kind. He _wants_ to answer in kind.

Despite the flush on his cheeks, Ashe tries to maintain a straight face. "I-It's..." He stumbles a bit with his words, and he becomes even more flustered because of it. He bites down on his lower lip, pausing for a moment. He stares down at the cats on his lap, and they stare up at him with innocent gazes. He feels like they're trying to encourage him.

Ashe swallows the lump in his throat and tries again. This time, he manages to properly convey his feelings to Brea, "You always remained in my thoughts too. I wondered if I would ever see you again. I know that we all made that promise, but... in all honesty, I was kind of afraid if everybody else would keep it. I mean, a lot ended up happening, so I wasn't sure if I would be able to see everybody again. To see _you_ ever again."

The young man clenches his eyes tight and speaks from the heart. "...I'm really glad that we were able to meet again."

This time, it's Brea's turn to have his eyes widen in response. Ashe ends up avoiding his gaze, chewing on his lower lip as the tips of his ears grow warm. His expression looks incredibly endearing right now, and Brea is reminded of just how much he adores the man before him. Back then and even now... Those feelings of his hasn't changed a bit.

A soft and warm smile creeps up onto Brea's lips, and he nods his head in agreement. He ends up subtly leaning closer against Ashe, their shoulders lightly bumping against each other, and they can both feel the warmth of the other. "...I feel the same way."


End file.
